


You Did Good, Kid

by cinnamontoastcronch



Series: Tumblr Request Fills [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Hogan is putting up with a lot, Hurt Peter Parker, Iron Dad, Medical Inaccuracies, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, dislocation, he deserves a day off, i guess, if you’ve read peters death in the ultimate line you Will want to murder me, peter has superhealing so it’s okay, please don’t ever do what tony does, sad bc I’m sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastcronch/pseuds/cinnamontoastcronch
Summary: Post-Homecoming Vulture Fight—-Peter wanted this to feel more like a win.





	You Did Good, Kid

The awful thing was that Peter actually _felt_ his shoulder slip out of place. Bones sliding uncomfortably against each other in ways that they never ever should.

Peter was barely able to stifle a yell as Toomes had dragged his arm further and further out of the socket.

“ _I’m trying to save you!_ ” Peter had screamed. And he did.

But here, standing above the vultures unconscious body, Peter wanted it to feel more like a win. He just hadn’t realized, was the thing. That this life, this responsibility; it wasn’t all bike thefts and churros. Sometimes it was ugly. Sometimes it was broken families and fire.

Speaking of fire, Peter started really feeling the smoke in his lungs, and, on top of what felt like broken ribs, it wasn’t fun. Satisfied with his webbed handcuffs and sloppily written note, Peter stumbled towards the rollercoaster to hide from the authorities. He wasn’t sure where his mask had been dropped and he couldn’t risk revealing his identity. Not like this. It felt so pointless.

Whether it was the lack of oxygen or the severely dislocated shoulder, Peter wasn’t sure, but he only made it past the reach of the fire before collapsing in an exhausted heap behind a smoldering stack of boxes. He let his head drop into his hands, trying desperately to focus on breathing.

Peter wasn’t sure how much time passed. His mind was racing as he tried to sort out everything that would happen in the next few days. May would ask about that dance, he’d have to lie. Liz would hate him. Oh god, _Liz._ Her dad, her life, it was all going to be ruined. _His fault, his fault._

Peter drifted between consciousness, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder and his bruised body screaming for the release of sleep. He never even heard the sirens when the police arrived.

“…eter?! Kid?! Talk to me, cmon…”

Peter felt his head lifted against his will. He groaned, feeling his shoulder throb miserably.

“Hey hey hey, can’t sleep here, Vanwinkle, cmon.” Fingers tapped harshly against his face and Peter jerked away from them, shaking his head.

“S-stop…”. He tried to bring his hands up protectively over his face, but his semi-wrongly-healed shoulder jostled and caused him to cry out.

“Whoa, whoa…” The voice above Peters head was softer this time. “Lemme see kid, lemme see… _Jesus…_ ”

Peter was about to twist away from the probing hands again, when loud footsteps came from behind him. Dazed and confused, Peter dug his heels into the sand and shoved himself further into the corner he’d made for himself.

“What happened?” Different voice. Familiar.

“I don’t know, but his shoulders dislocated.”

“ _Shit._ ”

“It’s bad, I gotta set it now, he’s already healing wrong.”

Peter tried to process the fast paced conversation, but his brain felt like it was full of cotton balls, and he could barely even figure out who was talking, much less what they were saying.

But all of a sudden there were hands on him again. One bracing him on his chest, one gently gripping his bad shoulder and it hurt.

Peter tried to scramble away, vaguely aware of the stream of pleas leaving his mouth. “ _Stop it stop it let go of me please–!_ ” Suddenly the last few hours of intense battle came rushing back and Peters felt his brain argue over fight or flight. “ _PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!_ ” Peter screeched like a child, fighting back with any strength he had left. It wasn’t enough.

“Shhhh, shh, kid we’re trying help you, it’s okay, it’s okay… God, just hold still alright? It’ll be over soon I promise, just hold still.” Wait. Tony. That was Tony. “One… two… thr–”

Peter felt his vision white out as a sickening crack vibrated throughout his entire body. He was vaguely aware of his scream, which quickly dissolved into crying, as he cradled his bad arm against his chest. Peter felt his body be tipped forward into familiar waiting arms.

“M-mr. Sta-ark…?”

“Yeah. I gotcha, kid. Ambulance is coming, it’s okay…” Tony draped a thick blanket over Peters shivering form. “It’s alright, it’s just the shock, it’ll ease up.”

“ _I’m sorry–_ ” Peter and Tony spoke in unison.

They paused, Peter still burying his face in his mentors shoulder. Tony spoke first, his voice coming out in gruff, emotional fragments. “Kid, I shouldn’t have taken your suit. This is my fault.”

Peter shook his head. “I-I shouldn’t h-have– I was s-stupid…”

Tony huffed a laugh. “Yeah, well… doesn’t matter.” He paused. “Where else you hurt, huh?”

Peter breathed shakily. “Um– I-I don’t know… everywhere?” He laughed.

Tony grimaced, rubbing Peters back. He sucked in a breath at the sight of Peters tattered old suit. Burn marks and tears marring the soft fabric. God, the kid crashed a plane in _fucking pajamas._

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

“Yeah?”

“I got him… right?”

“Yeah. You got him.“ Tony nodded, pulling the battered teenager just a little closer. "You did good, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt is from @winnieandnickblog, who asked for “whump prompt for Peter Parker and Tony where they almost have to hurt them to help them”!
> 
> title from The Death Of Spider-Man (because I hate myself???)
> 
> like my work? follow my marvel blog @lesbian-spiderman, I post whumpy peter fics there sometimes :)
> 
> this will be added to a collection of tumblr prompts, prompters will be credited to their blog


End file.
